


Backseats are where the gays sit

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, These two are dorks, backseat cuddling sorta, komaeda gets hit in the eye but it's all good, someone pls tell me im not the only one whod find them cute, this is my rare pair I shall go down with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: After attending one of Ibuki's concerts it's a long drive home and Komaeda and Saihara are the lucky ones in the back. Words are exchanged and somehow they end up passing out on one another.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/ Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Backseats are where the gays sit

**Author's Note:**

> cracks knuckles welcome to komasai or komahara and this is probably the first fic you'll ever see of these two,, but you gotta admit they'd be cute together tho

It was a long trip home, Ibuki’s concerts had always been quite..loud. Something Nagito would smile through the loud ringing in his ears because the two were close friends. Even if he had to make sure to wear ear plugs and take his anxiety medication before the show. 

His head falls to the side with a soft side, glancing over at the younger boy beside him who looks all about to pass out as well. “Saihara-kun, did you enjoy the show?” 

“Eh?” He blinks away sleep with a small yawn, “It was really good. Thank you again for letting me tag along Senpai.”

He shakes his head, “You don’t have to keep calling me that Saihara-kun, I’m really not worthy of such a title. But Komaeda is just fine.”

“Are you sure?” He sits up a bit straighter, pulling his hat down over his face. Something Koameda noticed he did when he was nervous or embarrassed. 

Komaeda only nods with a wide smile, “Of course! Besides, I enjoy our time together, but I wouldn’t want you to feel pressured to be in my presence any longer than you have to.” 

“Th-That’s not true!” 

Wide eyes blink, mouth parted. He could be assertive when needed he guesses, Komaeda just wasn’t sure how to respond.

“You need to give yourself more credit. You’re quite calming to be around, and quite intelligent, charming, and you have good taste in books.” Saihara’s cheeks have fully reddened by this point, his voice lowering back to it’s soft tone. A blush looked quite cute on his face the other noted, it looked like it had spread to his ears and neck too. 

_Cute._

His underclassman was very cute, and he was very lucky to have got the plus one ticket for Ibuki’s concert. 

Chuckling softly, he leans over “You have good taste in novels too. And I wouldn’t say charming, not at all. I’m the one who’s been charmed by you. You’re definitely someone who I did not expect to want to see me again after I spilt juice on you.”

“That wasn’t your fault though! There was food on the floor and you fell, you had to be taken to the nurse’s office to be checked for a concussion!” 

“Unfortunately, I had a small one but it was worth it to be able to talk to you again.” He beamed,giving his shoulder a nudge. “It was good luck meeting you, I’m sure of it.”  
The dark haired male only raises a brow, not sure what exactly he meant by that. His eyes were still slowly dropping as he tried desperately to stay awake to talk more. Maybe he could figure out the reason behind the older male’s behavior or why he puts himself down so much. But that would be for another day it seemed. “If you say so.” Yawning once more he leaned towards Komaeda, his shoulder had to be more comfortable than the car they were currently in. Thankfully Komaeda’s classmates Pekoyama and Kuzuyru were more on the silent type, the male had already fallen asleep in the front seat thankfully. Otherwise they probably wouldn’t have been able to carry on a conversation like this. 

However as luck would have it, the end of his hat stabbed Komaeda in the side of his face hitting his eye. To which his eyes widened in fear at the squeak that came from the other.

“I’m so so sorry Komaeda-kun! Are you alright? I didn’t mean to lean that way just my hat-” 

“No, no it’s not your fault I should have-”

“Komaeda-kun it wasn’t your fault I promise just-” He grits his teeth pulling at his hat, get rid of it to get to sleep on a comfy shoulder or keep it on and suffer the window’s cold glass to his face? As appealing the latter one was to save himself some embarrassment he decides against his gut yelling at him to keep his hat on and removes it to smile nervously at the other. “I’m really sorry…”

Komaeda’s cheeks were flushed, “I-It’s alright.” His eye and cheek were going to be sore but it was a small price to pay for finally seeing the other’s golden eyes. “You know, you have really pretty eyes.” 

As quickly as he squeaks, Komaeda’s hands are over his mouth and a profound self-deprecating comment is muffled out. 

“N-no it’s alright! Thank you Komaeda-kun I think yours are pretty too.” 

He removes his hands, “Uuu you don’t have to lie to save my feelings Saihara-kun really.”

“No I think they are, they have a really distinct color. I can’t tell if they’re green or grey..Maybe a mix of both?” And oh boy he leans closer and Komaeda’s heart is trying to leap from his chest, face overheating as he tries to scoot away as far as possible. 

“Eheh ah well Saihara-kun does have a good eye right? One fitting of a detective, however I don’t think that’s quite right. My eyes aren’t attractive in the slightest.” 

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder right?”

“I...I suppose you’re right.” 

A smile appears on his face in the small victory he’d won. It was better than nothing and he’d take it over having the other disagree once more. 

-

Twenty minutes pass and there’s still an hour or so before they reach their dorms, something that everyone was more than likely in agreement with missing classes that had attended the show.

The backseat was awfully quiet, both boys had taken to either their phone or staring out a window. In that time, Komaeda had closed his eyes, just for a moment...And he was out cold, head resting on Saihara’s shoulder. The other male held in his breath, looking down at his older classmate. He was definitely more pretty somehow up close. Was his lashes white too? 

He sighs, he was too tired to be having a sexuality crisis in the back of a car. He pushes it off to the back of his mind, simply putting his head on top of Komaeda's. Within minutes he was out right along with him. 

Peko looked up at the rear view mirror, it seemed Ibuki’s concerts always brought people together somehow. Maybe Komaeda would now have someone more to talk to than just the girls of the class. Having someone he could rely on would be good for him. 

-

The next day rumors were spreading about the dating already. Someone had taken a picture of the two while they were sleeping and now both were getting an earful from their respective classes on when and how. It was like wildfire and neither boy could look at each other without blushing for a straight week. 

Until Komaeda ran into Saihara literally and ended up spilling Hinata’s orange juice that he asked for all over his shirt. Fate seemed to like to put the two together in odd ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If anyone wants to discuss head cannons or just some things over this ship just hit me up on discord I'd love to get more people lovin on this ship with me. 
> 
> And as always comments, criticism, and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Til next time!


End file.
